The present invention relates to a portable worklight and stand. More particularly, the worklight and stand of the present invention consists of a multi-legged support structure which serves to increase both the load resistance and tipping resistance of the stand. The worklight is mounted upon an adjustable bracket, allowing light to be directed in multiple directions. As well, the vertical pole of the stand is separable into three segments. This segmented pole allows the stand to be packaged and stored in a container of smaller dimension than a two-segmented stand. This serves to allow for a more efficient use of space in shipping and in the retail setting.